


P is for Proving

by FenHarelMaGhilana (WhitethornWolf)



Series: Fortune Favour Me [20]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitethornWolf/pseuds/FenHarelMaGhilana





	P is for Proving

"I don't like this," Alistair said, for at least the tenth time since they'd come to Orzammar, and Eilin rolled her eyes.

It wasn't as if she disagreed exactly. In truth, she had little issue with the city itself. It was the politics that were the problem, and she was beginning to understand why her parents insisted on keeping her out of court for so long. She'd had a taste of it at fourteen, and that was more than enough for her.

Quickly she'd learned dwarven politics were nothing like the king's court, and far more brutal in comparison. As an outsider it wasn't her place to judge them, and as a Grey Warden it wasn't her place to get involved in their power struggles.

That, she reflected, was far easier said than done.

"I do," Eilin said cheerfully, just to see the withering look Alistair gave her. "Alright, not really, but I think this is a good idea all the same."

"Entering some tournament full of dwarves all eager to prove themselves to their house - caste - whatever. And you think that's a good idea?"

"Well, it's not called the Proving for nothing," she replied, and tightened her belt. She drew her dagger and held it up to the light, inspecting the blade for scratches and rust. "Dwarves admire strength and cunning equally, don't they? I need to show them the strength and the cunning of the Grey Wardens. This is a good opportunity."

Alistair cast a dubious glance at the double doors at the far side of the room, to where the roar of the crowd sounded faintly.

"Are you entering in Bhelen's name?" he said finally.

"No." She flipped her dagger, running her thumb across the blade until it grazed the flesh. She sheathed the dagger and wiped the small beads of blood on her tunic, then prodded him on the shoulder. "I just told you I wanted to fight on the Grey Wardens' behalf."

He looked confused. "But you've been doing Bhelen's work all this time, I thought..."

"Bhelen could do with a reminder of who exactly is helping him," Eilin said dryly, grimacing. She didn't need reminding of what the Aeducan prince had asked of her so far. "Besides, it'll be fun. You think it's the first time I've been in a tournament?"

"Knowing you, the answer is no," Alistair said, and messed her hair. She smacked his hand away, laughing.

"I entered one in Highever once, under a pseudonym," she said in a half-whisper, eyes shining. "I came third place. I won my second in Denerim, but I didn't disguise myself that time. So no, it's not my first tournament."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Stop worrying, Alistair," Leliana said suddenly, making both of them jump. She looked up from

the book in her hands, regarding him with an air of vague amusement. "Eilin is more than capable of taking on any of the opponents in this Proving."

"I - that's not the problem."

Eilin raised her eyebrows. Knowing him as she did, she guessed an explanation would be forthcoming.

As she'd predicted he shrugged and said, "Do you remember how you told me you didn't need to prove yourself to the soldiers, when we were at Ostagar?"

"That was different," Eilin said. "I could live without having the respect of men who don't know me."

Alistair looked exasperated. "Bhelen doesn't know you either."

"How many men at Ostagar were kings?" When he opened his mouth to reply, she held up one finger. "I didn't care about impressing Cailan, nor did I need to. Bhelen has a lot of power and influence in this city. Sometimes it's not enough to simply know your worth. If I have to knock a few heads to get this damn treaty looked at, well, I'll just have to make a good show of it, won't I?"

Alistair fell silent, and sat down next to Leliana, who patted his arm.

"Sometimes it's not easy to do a thing you don't want to, but it will be worth it in the end," she said. "Now come, and take me to the arena. We would be poor friends indeed if we did not watch, no?"


End file.
